


I Want You Close, I Want Your Cum

by hiswhitewolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Eskel's canonically big dick, M/M, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cum kink, cumslut Jaskier, just pure porn, secret jerking off, witcher stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiswhitewolf/pseuds/hiswhitewolf
Summary: Jaskier has been traveling with Eskel and is in love with him. One night, Jaskier manages to sneakily watch Eskel jerk off. Eskel cums so damn much. This isn't even the last time Jaskier watches him jerk off. For weeks after the first incident, Jaskier watches him jerk off several times and Eskel never says anything. Is Eskel doing this on purpose?
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	I Want You Close, I Want Your Cum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I've been needing to write for days and finally got hyped up in a Discord server I'm in. Enjoy ;)

It was just like any other night. Jaskier was about to fall asleep in the bed next to Eskel’s. They tended to get double bedded rooms, much to the chagrin of Jaskier. He would have preferred to sleep right next to Eskel but he seemed against it. So, he sucked it up and slept alone. It didn’t matter that Eskel gave him the most intense feelings he’d ever had toward another person. Both sexually and emotionally. He once got lost in thought staring at Eskel’s arm muscles and came to with him staring right through him. Eskel was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because _look at the man_ and a curse because Jaskier was utterly in love with the Witcher.

Jaskier awoke to the sound of – he had to contain himself for a moment – the slick sounds of someone jerking off. Holy fuck. He tried to not change his breathing as to not alert his Witcher friend. Eskel could pick up on any slight change in someone’s breathing. It was annoying because he couldn’t secretly jerk off with Eskel around because he could hear _everything._ He also couldn’t exactly pretend to be asleep. He just had to hope that he wouldn’t pick up on the knowledge that he was awake.

Jaskier slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a scene he’d always wanted to see. Eskel’s shirt was thrown to the ground. His underwear was crumpled up on his left ankle. Eskel’s head was thrown back in his pillows. His breath was hitching. It sounded like he was desperately trying to hold back moans. His hips were rolling and thrusting upward toward the fist that was stroking his cock. Melitele, his _cock._ It was big. Jaskier felt his mouth water imagining having it in his mouth. It would stretch his beautiful lips. Not to mention, he would have to deep throat him to get him all he way inside. He gulped, _craving_ it.

Eskel suddenly gripped the sheets tightly in his left hand. He let loose a short keen. His hand sped up. It seemed even more precum glistened from his slit and dripped down his cock. Fuck, Jaskier wanted his dick so badly. Jaskier was so aroused it _hurt._ Eskel’s breath became heavier and his eyes were clenched tightly closed.

“ _Fuck._ Oh _fuck._ ” He sounded _ruined._ His hand sped up before halting. His hips rose up the bed and he was _cumming._ Jaskier was so unprepared for how much more _delicious_ the scene before him was about to get. _There was so much fucking cum._ Jaskier had to hold in a gasp and press a hand to his cock to stop from cumming, too. Eskel just came so much. The first rope of cum covered his chest in milky white. The second rope splattered against his face. The last reached the headboard of the bed.

How Jaskier wanted to _lick him off._ He wanted all of that cum painted inside of him. He wanted to leak with Eskel’s spend. He wanted Eskel to plug him up, not let any of it out. He wanted to feel _full_ with his Witcher’s cum. Fuck, he wanted it with such a strong desire.

All of that spend glistened from the moonlight coming in from the window. Eskel looked like an extremely sensual painting in that second.

He was lost in his lewd imaginations when he realized Eskel was getting up to clean himself off. He quickly closed his eyes and listened to the rustling of clothing and sheets. Thankfully, he was able to let himself drift off into Eskel filled dreams.

It kept happening. Jaskier kept waking up to Eskel stroking his cock. He would never forget the last night that happened just a few days ago. Once again, he woke up and looked over to where Eskel lay in his bedroll. He felt his mouth dry up immediately. Because he wasn’t just stroking himself off. He also had his ass up in the night air. He had a slicked-up dildo in his ass that he thrust it inside of him timely with his strokes. The dildo was about Jaskier’s size and girthy. Seeing a dildo his size being driven into Eskel’s pretty little hole drove him crazy. The fire was still going, giving Eskel this extremely arousing warm glow.

Eskel was writhing around on his bedroll with pleasure. His face with pressed into the ground, his mouth opened. Jaskier could hear that he was definitely moaning this time around. Heavy pants, moans and whines sounded from him whenever he shoved the dildo inside of him. Probably hitting his prostate. He usually tried to stay quiet, but he seemed to forgo that decision altogether tonight.

_“Ah, ha, fuck, Jask.”_

Jaskier startled. His brain stopped functioning before he was able to come to the conclusion that Eskel moaned his name. While he was jerking off. And had a fucking dildo up his ass. Jaskier pressed his face into his pillow and _moaned_ so softly. He could imagine Eskel moaning his name like that as he emptied himself into Jaskier. Pumping him full of his cum. Jaskier ground his dick on the floor. He needed to cum so badly but then Eskel would know he was awake. It was torture to hear Eskel moaning his name and not being able to do anything about it. He felt so, so _hot._ His Eskel was so close yet so far away. Untouchable.

He looked back over to Eskel just in time. Eskel had sat down on the dildo and was riding it, stroking himself faster. His muscular thighs looked scrumptious as he rid the dildo. Eskel’s hair had come loose from its usual style and was freely drifting around in front of his face.

“Oh, _take it._ ” He growled so low it sent another spike of heat through his groin. Eskel stilled and came eagerly outside of the perimeter of his bedroll. Eskel was whining as he pumped his cum all over the ground. It covered the ground in front of him in milky white. He threw his head back. He vaguely thought about how it was such a shame that his cum wasn’t all over him once again.

“Jask, hnng _, so good for me._ ” The praise almost had him cumming. He gripped his cock and squeezed, throwing his head into his pillow once again to let out a soft moan. This was _torture._

Eskel pulled his underwear up and fell asleep quickly. Jaskier couldn’t go back to sleep, not with what just transpired. His cock was so hard and throbbing. If he didn’t cum, he felt like he’d die. Jerking off every once in a while, wasn’t strange. If Eskel woke up and saw him he could explain that it’s been a while.

Yes, perfect plan.

Jaskier unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down and over his hard cock. His underwear was soiled with precum. His cock glistened in the warm light. He was so hot when he wrapped his hand around himself. He imagined Eskel whispering that he was a _good boy_ , and to _take it_. Take all of his cum like such a good, good boy. With just a few fast strokes he thrust his hips up and came so fucking hard. His cock pulsed and the most cum he’s ever had dirtied his night shirt. He had been so on edge for days, unable to find any personal moment to jerk off to the idea of the person he loved. He let his breath out and ruffled his sweaty hair. This was becoming a problem and he didn’t know how to talk about it.

That was a few nights ago. He was getting ready to bed in the inn they were staying at. Once again, they were not sharing a bed. He got himself settled in for the night.

“Good night!” Jaskier pulled the blankets around him and closed his eyes

“Night” Came a sleepy reply from Eskel.

Jaskier was exhausted so he fell asleep rather quickly.

Once again, he awoke to Eskel stroking himself. He was moaning and keening so loudly he was surprised he hadn’t woken earlier.

Was…was Eskel doing this on purpose? No, that was impossible.

“Please, _Jask._ ” He low groan made Jaskier’s dick fill up and harden. Jaskier couldn’t believe the love of his life was once again teasing him like this. Why, oh why did he have to wake up every time Eskel was jerking off? Was he cursed?

He watched as his hand glided over his slick dick. He licked his lips, ready to see Eskel cum.

That’s when Eskel let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Jaskier, come over here right now. I know you’ve been watching me.” There was a pause. “Please.”

His heartrate shot through the roof. Eskel _knew._ He was, in fact, doing this on purpose. And Eskel _wanted him._

“Fuck.” Jaskier groaned and got out of bed so fast he almost tripped over his blankets. He climbed into the bed with Eskel as fast as he possibly could. The position he chose was in between his legs so he could suck his cock with ease. Seeing him cum, along with his face was so fucking _sexy._

“Melitele, wanted to suck your cock forever, please.” Eskel nodded and thread his fingers though Jaskier’s silky hair.

“Want you so bad.” Jaskier nuzzled his dripping cock and inhaled the musky scent that was _Eskel._ He flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock, licking up the precum. He dragged his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. He tasted so damn good. Taking Eskel in his hand, he lowered his mouth and sucked him in.

“Oh, you feel so _good._ ” Jaskier moaned around his dick and took him deeper. He hollowed his cheeks and looked up to Eskel. His eyes were lidded, and his pupils blown wide. He moaned when Jaskier took him even deeper. Before he hit his throat, Jaskier pulled up.

“Fuck, Jaskier _please._ ” Jaskier smiled shyly before taking him into his mouth again. His cock was slick with his precum and drool. When his cock hit the back of his throat he swallowed. Eskel _keened._ He took that as a good sign and moaned around him. He was making his Witcher feel so, so good.

“ _Ah_ , I’m going to cum.” Heat shot through his body and his mouth watered. He took his mouth off Eskel for one moment to moan a broken _please._ He quickly took him in his mouth and sucked him back down.

“Here it is.” Eskel pushed his cock as far as he could in Jaskier’s mouth and came. His warm cum hit the back of his throat and he almost choked at the amount of cum. It tasted so damn _good_. He wanted every bit of it. He swallowed all of his cum down as it shot out. He could feel Eskel throbbing and hot on his lips and tongue. Jaskier messily pulled off of his cock and licked away the cum clinging to his lips.

“Such a good cumslut, fuck. Heard how fast your heartbeat gets when I come. I could smell how ready you were for me.” Jaskier moaned and frantically ground his hips into the bed, looking for some sort of friction.

He only just noticed Eskel was still hard.

“Can I fuck you?” Eskel questioned, looking a bit shy.

“Do you even have to ask? _Yes_.” Jaskier quickly shucked off his breeches and shirt, feeling even more heat flow to his cock at the thought of being filled with Eskel’s cock and cum.

Eskel was quick to get oil.

“Show me your beautiful ass. Need to get you nice and ready for me.” Jaskier blushed and got down on the bed with his hands and knees. He arched his back, so he was exposing himself fully to his Witcher.

“So beautiful.” Eskel murmured breathlessly.

Then, a finger was being dragged over his hole, slicking him up. He massaged the area slowly. Jaskier moaned at the wonderful feeling of being opened up by Eskel. He quirked his fingers so they hit his prostate and Jaskier would keen at the sensation it sent through his whole body. His cock would throb and jump at the feeling.

Eskel finally thought him ready and slicked up his own cock.

His cock was placed at his entrance. He sank in. the feeling of being opened up and filled had Jaskier moaning into the pillows.

“Oh, so _good_.” Jaskier jerked at the praise.

“Fuck, Eskel. Feel so big.” Eskel was fully seated in him. His balls were pressed up against his ass.

He slowly pulled out and thrust back in with such force. It made Jaskier feel like he was dying of pleasure. Eskel had such a big cock. It made him feel so, so full of him.

“Need to see your face, turn around.” Eskel pulled back out and quickly turned him around so he was facing Eskel on his back. Eskel grabbed onto his hips with bruising strength and sunk back into him. Jaskier threw back his head and moaned at the new sensations this position was creating. Eskel grunted as he thrust in and out with wonderful force. His cock was hitting spot inside of him that was driving him crazy. Eskel knew this because he was smirking at him lovingly.

“Jask, you’re so pretty on my cock.” Jaskier groaned in a needy tone.

“Please, please I _need_ it.” Eskel thrust back in and hit his prostate one again. Jaskier threw his head back and keened. His cock jumped, right on the edge of cumming but not quite there yet.

“What do you need, Jask?”

“I need your cum, _please._ ”

“Such a needy, needy _cumslut_.” Eskel grunted.

“Only for _you_ , Esk, only for _you_.” Jaskier was close to cumming. He couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“You want my cum, you’ll get it.” Eskel slammed into him one last time before emptying himself into Jaskier. Jaskier moaned, knowing he was finally being filled with Eskel’s cum.

His cock jumped and he came so hard he started sobbing.

“Eskel. Esk.” Jaskier was brokenly saying his name as he came.

“Shh, shh, did so good for me. So gorgeous. Full of my cum.” Eskel smoothed the hair out of his face and leaned down to suck a bruise into his neck. He kissed up his chin before settling for his lips. This was their first kiss and it was _wonderful._ Eskel pulled away to crawl back a little and lower himself to Jaskier’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck.” Eskel’s tongue licked up all of the cum that was on Jaskier’s stomach from when he came. He slowly licked up every last drop, making sure he was completely clean.

“Delicious.” Eskel licked his lips and smiled a beautiful smile at him.

“God, I love you.” It rolled off his tongue so easily. He froze before Eskel opened his mouth.

“I love you, too. I couldn’t believe a romantic like you didn’t see it sooner.”

Jaskier beamed and threw his arms around Eskel’s big shoulders.

“You tortured me for 2 weeks.”

“It was my last resort. I’m sorry, Jask.”

“You better be making it up to me.”

“Hmm, you know I will.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“I want to cuddle but right now your cum is going to start leaking out of me.”

“I could plug that up for you.”

Jaskier moaned a _yes, please._ The feeling of the plug sealing him off was almost enough to get him hard again. He didn’t even have time to question why Eskel had one on hand.

“Your ass is so fucking pretty, Jask.” Eskel palmed his cheeks before laying down beside him.

Jaskier smiled contently. His Eskel loved him, he was plugged full of cum. It’s everything he could ask for and more. He was excited to explore their relationship more. But at that moment he was feeling so sated. He fell asleep in Eskel’s strong arms.


End file.
